1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for providing respiratory therapy of a subject. In particular, the present disclosure pertains to determining a smart starting level for a pressurized flow of breathable gas at the beginning of a therapy session, based on prior usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that some types of respiratory therapy involve the delivery of a flow of breathable gas to the airway of a subject. It is known that a therapy session may commonly span eight or more hours, and may be intended to coincide and/or overlap, at least in part, with a subject's daily and/or nightly sleeping period. It is known that a subject's comfort during a therapy session is an important factor in therapy adoption rates and/or therapy success rates. It is known that a flow of breathable gas may be pressurized at varying levels of pressure, even during a single therapy session. It is known that respiratory events, in particular common events during sleep, may be prevented by increasing levels of pressure for the pressurized flow. It is known that increasing pressure levels have various downsides, including but not limited to reduced comfort. It is known that algorithms may operate to control the pressure level used in respiratory therapy during a therapy session. It is known that such algorithms may autonomously and/or automatically change the pressure level based on various conditions, settings, and/or occurrences of respiratory events. It is known that such algorithms may operate within a range of permitted pressure levels, including a minimum level and a maximum level that form the boundaries of such a range. It is known that many such algorithms reset the pressure level at the beginning of a therapy session to the minimum level.